PERCY AND ANNABETH: THE LAST NIGHT
by harryandpotters
Summary: [The following story takes place after the war with Kronos was over and the last day of the camp arrives. All campers are enjoying their last dinner together for the summer. However Percy seems to have different plans for his last night with Annabeth.]
1. Chapter 9

**[ Percy's POV]**

CHAPTER 9:

As I said those words, I turned my head and looked into her grey stormy eyes. The tip of my nose touched hers. Her eyes were dragging me into their infinity and I was losing myself in her. Annabeth put her hand on my cheek and moved closer. We were still lying on the grass, her head on my shoulder. Quicker than I realized, my lips were touching hers. Not kissing, just touching. I was aware of her every breath synchronizing with mine.

We were so close... I felt like I was a part of her, our bodies and lives depending on each other, desperate to survive.

I kissed her and she kissed me back. I held her and she held me back. I touched her and she touched me back. I loved her and she loved me back.

The rest of the night was a blur. Because I had lost myself in her. My brain stopped thinking and memorizing. I was busy feeling the moment not caring about anything. All I remembered from that moment, was, Annabeth.

The way her skin felt, so smooth and gentle. The way she giggled each time my lips tried desperately to kiss hers. The way her hands held me, so tightly, I could feel every nerve in her body. She smelled of dry grass and sweat and lavenders and lemons.

I don't no how long after, maybe hours, days, months , eons later, I fell asleep. I don't know how exactly, but my eyes started to droop as exhaustion from the night got the better of me. Annabeth hugged me and whispered in my ear, " Good night, Seaweed Brain." and then, I closed my eyes.

I woke up to the blinding light of sunshine. My eyes took a few seconds to adjust with the light. I realized I was still holding Annabeth in my arms. She was asleep and one of her blonde curls came into her face. She looked amazing as I stared at her.

And then there was a loud SNAP! of a picture being taken from a camera and a blinding flash of light in front of us. I saw Connor Stoll, the guy from the Hermes cabin, holding a camera in his hands, and giving me a big goofy smile.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

"HEY GUYS! I FOUND THEM!" Connor shouted down the hill to the other campers, I guess. And then he turned to me and said," We found out you guys were missing this morning when we all woke up and you didn't show up for breakfast. The Athena cabin was really worried about Annabeth, so we started to search for you guys. I now I have found you!"

"Yeah, that's all okay. But what about the camera?" I asked.

"Oh, its nothing. I just wanted a good picture of the 'Couple of the Summer' winners." He smiled innocently and showed me the picture on the digital screen of his camera.

"You are so dead, Connor." I tried to threatened him. "Give me the camera."

"Come and get it if you can, lover boy." He smiled mischieviously and ran down the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

We reached the shore where the waves of freezing water just touched our feet and then receded into the ocean again.

We took our time trying to catch our breath inhaling the cool air of the ocean that smelled salty and fresh.

In spite of the exhaustion due to running, my body felt reinvigorated near the sea. I looked at Annabeth and saw her staring at the vast infinity of the ocean in front of us.

"Beautiful." She muttered.

"Gee, thanks." I replied.

She punched me lightly in the arm and said, "I am not talking about you, Seaweed Brain. Although, you look handsome too."

She gave me a crooked smile and I just hoped I wasn't blushing too much.

I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She hung her arms by my neck and before I knew it, we were kissing.

Her body was the only source of warmth amidst the freezing winds and the water touching our feet, but it was enough.

Her breath was warm and sweet. I could inhale the lavender smell of her skin mixed with the salty ocean air. I tightened my grip on her pulling her towards me even though there was no space left between us to cover. I could feel the curves of her waist as I held her.

We stood there kissing each other and I lost track of time. I was mildly aware of the gurgling of water hitting the shore and the rustling of the trees in the forest.

I could vaguely hear the distant voices of our fellow campers making their way to the amphitheater for the sing along.

But at that moment, I could not care less about these things. I felt infinite. For at that moment, I was with Annabeth and that is all that mattered.

We kissed each other more and more until it bacame involuntary. Finally, she pulled back her hands and placed them on my chest and I understood. I stopped kissing her while she opened her eyes and held my gaze. We both were out of breath from our hard labour but I wasn't sure when was the last time I felt so alive. I stared back onto her intimidating stormy grey eyes highlighted by the blonde curls of her hair.

Man, she was beautiful and gorgeous and smart and witty and funny and really really awesome and so much... and so much...

I can't even find the perfect word to describe her. She was pretty much everything you expect a girl named Annabeth Chase to be- unique like her name.

I probably would have stayed there all night gaping at her. But she took my hand amd we started walking along the shore.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

"So how long are you staying in San Francisco? " I asked Annabeth.

We were walking by the beach and I held her warm hand in mine. I could vaguely make out the horizon in the distance where the sea touched the sky. It was dark and the only light was provided by the crescent moon and a billion blazing stars in the night sky.

"Probably a month, maybe." She said timidly. I was staring at her, dazed by how her face reflected the moonlight giving it a faint glow in the dark. It took me a few seconds to decipher what she said.

"A month?! A full month?! A month that has 31 days in it ?!" I eclaimed.

"Yes Percy, the very typical month of an ordinary year." She said matter-of-factly.

I tried to counter her decision."But, then, how am I supposed to survive? I can barely live a week without you! "

"Yes I know that its really gonna be hard for you without me around." She said with a smile, " but I promise I'll try to get back soon."

I still wasn't convinced, so I asked," What about school? You will miss school ! "

Annaneth went to a school in New York and she lived in a hostel during the school year. The best advantage of this was that I could see her whenever I want.

Now maybe I was being a little desperate. But hey, I really loved this girl and I knew I didn't have forever. I just felt I could make the best of life my trying to spend as much time as possible with Annabeth. Being a demigod and all, you face monsters constantly and any fight could be your last one.

"My school doesn't start until next month, so it won,t be a problem. Besides...I want to spend time with my dad. I am sorry, Percy-" she started to apologize but I cut her off.

"No, its fine. Its really fine. I'll keep myself busy one way or the other."

I cursed myself silently for being so selfish. I wanted Annabeth to stay in New York, away from her family, just because I wanted her close to my own home. I didn't even think about her family. I felt guilty and decided to make up for it.

"Hey, its okay. I am really happy for you. So what have you planned to do with all that time with your dad ? "

That seem to lighten up her mood and she started telling me about all the trips she had planned and all the monuments and museums she would be visiting with her dad.

Seeing her so happy and enthusiastic, made my heart jump. I listened to her every word quietly, trying to memorize the effect of her live voice, that I won't hear for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3:

We were still walking contently by the beach as the night was closing by.

As I mentioned earlier, Annabeth was talking about her vacation planned with her dad. But soon she flipped the conversation from her enthusiastic plans to blabbering about architecture. How she jumps from every possible topic to architecture, I do not know. Thats another awesome quality about my girlfriend ( just for the record).

I could hear the distant singing going along in the amphitheater by our fellow campers and I knew my time with Annabeth for this night was soon going to end.

So I stopped walking and turned to her, " Um, Annabeth?"

She faced me, a little bit confused.

"Yeah?"

My heart was pounding at the speed of light. There was so much I wanted to tell her but as usual, words betrayed me.

You know about me being ADHD and all, right? Well, right now my problem was at its peak level. I was aware of every little sound around us. The rustling trees, the singing of the campers, my heart thumping vigorously, the whistling cold winds and the ocean cracking up against the land.

Somehow, listening to the sound of the ocean gave me confidence. I was the son of Poseidon, the god of the infinite seas.

I can't just get nervous around a girl.

"I...I...I will really miss you." I managed to blurt out.

Annabeth seem to be studying me with those intent grey eyes and that made me more nervous. Finally she said, " I'll miss you too, Seaweed Brain." And then she pulled me into a hug.

All I could think about was butterflies and lemons. Butterflies, because I could feel them flying in my stomach and lemons, because my face was buried in her blonde curls and I could smell her lemon shampoo. I was busy feeling the moment, to think much about it.

I heard a conch horn blow in the distance which was a signal for the end of the sing along and the start of curfew. My time with Annabeth was restricted to a few hours now before she went along for a month long vacation. So I decided to leave a bit of an impression before we part ways.

"So, I guess, I will have to hang out with some mortal girl until you come back." I whispered in her ear.

I was still hugging her so I couldn't see her expression. She replied after a few seconds," Try that, Percy Jackson, and when I come back I'll smash you to smithereens. Understand me ?" Her voice was calm but I could literally feel the threat that radiated. I couldn't help but laugh."Yes, ma'am."


	5. Chapter 5

**[The** **story** **continues** **from** **ANNABETH'S** **POV**]

CHAPTER 5:

"So..., I guess we have to go now." I said. The curfew had started and it was time for us to go back to our cabins. I could hear hoards of campers talking and making their way back to their cabins from the amphitheater.

"Uh huh." He said. Percy held my hand in both of his and started tracing circles around my palm. That seem to send electric sparks down my spine. I looked at him and saw his eyebrows knit together and his green eyes focused on me. Gods of Olympus, he looked so cute when he was tensed.

"But if we pretend that we did not hear any conch horn blow..." I said.

"Then I don't think curfew has yet started." Percy agreed with a lopsided smile.

"Then we don't have to return to our cabins."I continued.

"And so," he continued, "our night is not yet finished."

"So what are we waiting for, Seaweed Brain?" I pulled him closer and kissed him. Kissing him was like melting in the vastness of the ocean. His every breath carried the fragrance of the seas and his lips were cold and salty. His skin was a little rough like a sailor's should be but his touch was as gentle as the fine sand of the beach.

We broke apart trying to catch our breath. "Let's go." He said.

"Where?" I asked.

"To our second destination for the night, of course." He replied with his stupidly cute smile. He grabbed my hand and we started to make our way back towards the cabins.

As I walked with him, I thought about the time at the beach, when he joked about hanging out with a mortal girl. Was he really joking? Part of me was really worried that when I go to San Francisco tomorrow for a month, Percy might feel lonely and start dating someone else. Oh gods, what if I come back and find out that Percy had found himself a new girlfriend while I was gone? That would be horrible.

I tried not to think about such things and try to enjoy whatever time I had left with him.

However, part of me also knew that Percy was an extremely loyal person. That was his fatal flaw. This is not really a fatal situation, but I could never imagine Percy trying to hook up with someone else behind my back. How much ever dumb that Seaweed Brain was, he still had the biggest heart among all the people I have ever known. And I love my boyfriend for that.

[ Reviews and suggestions greatly appreciated.]


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 (Annabeth's POV):

Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me behind a tree just as we reached near the cabins. Previously, the alignment of the cabins used to form a U-shape, each cabin denoting one of the major gods of the Olympian council. However, after the war with Kronos, cabins for demigod children of the minor gods were also established (courtesy of my boyfriend, Percy) and hence the area was a bit jumbled.

I peeked from behind the tree and saw a few campers still chatting in the centre area, exchanging 'good nights' and 'sweet dreams'. There was no way we could cross the area without being spotted by someone.

"We need to go through the backside or we'll have to wait until everybody clears out." Percy suggested.

"Let's go from the back of the cabins. Its a lesser risk." I said.

I held Percy's hand and we took off moving as stealthily as possible. The problem was that we could still be seen through the gaps in between the cabin as we passed from there.

Luckily, no one seem to bother to see us and so I we started to move faster.

As we approached the gap between the last two cabins, I saw two people talking at the other side of the last cabin (the Hermes cabin). I realized the two guys were Connor and Travis Stoll, the two most mischievous troublemakers of our camp. Right at that moment (Curse my luck!), I stepped on a fallen twig of wood which made a snapping sound. That seem to have caught Connor's attention and he glanced in our direction. For a moment, I thought we were busted, but Connor just frowned and went back to his conversation. I guess, the darkness seem to have hidden us pretty well as he couldn't see us. I thanked the gods and squeezed Percy's hand. We took off running just as we crossed the last cabin into the darkness ahead.

In case you're wondering why we needed to hide from our own friends, well, even if one person found out about our sneaking out, the news will spread like rapid fire, and knowingly or unknowingly, one way or the other, it would reach the ears of our camp director Mr.D (the great Dionysius, the god of wine), and we would be punished severely. So it was better to keep things as secret as possible.

Running in the cold night, along the green meadows of the camp, even though no one's following you, hand in hand with a boyfriend, isn't what most girls would call a date. But we both shared a common destination. Our paths didn't just cross over each other, we literally ran through the same path, two people sharing a common journey. That's how I want my life to be with Percy. Not just meeting him randomly in different phases of life, but creating each phase of our lives together until death do us apart.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

We sneaked by the Big House (which is this big sky blue building with a white terrace, where Mr.D and Chiron, our camp assistant/ teacher stay) and made our way towards Half-blood hill.

Half-blood hill is the highest hill around our camp and marks the border between the camp and the mortal world beyond. On top of the hill, stood a large pine tree and on of its branch hung the Golden Fleece ( a very powerful magical object that protected the camp borders and enriched nature all around itself).

At the bottom of the tree, lying on the grass, I could see the black figure of our fellow dragon Peleus. He guarded the Fleece from being stolen. His coppery skin cast a faint glow by the moonlight.

Percy and I reached the bottom of the slope and began to climb uphill. My feet crunched the dry grass and twigs on the landscape as we climbed. I put my arm around Percy's waist and he put his around my neck as we moved along slowly supporting each other.

Our breaths were heavy, our bodies weak and sweaty from our vigorous errand through the night. The adrenaline coursing through my body kept me from falling down, but in spite of all this, I did not feel even a bit tired or sleepy.

Soon we reached halfway up the hill and I glanced at the faint golden glow of the Fleece. Looking at the fleece, I was reminded of the second quest I had undertaken with Percy (although, unofficially and by risking permanent expulsion from camp) to rescue our friend Grover, the satyr, and to bring back the Golden Fleece, to heal the poisoned pine tree. During the quest, I got to know Percy really well. I understood how much I liked him and how much he meant to me. Not just a powerful companion for quests, but also a good reliable friend who could cross any level of danger and stupidity to help the ones he loved.

The cold wind began to blow more fiercely and I realized we had reached the top of the hill just a few feet away from the pine tree. Normally, I liked to settle down at the base of the tree, but we did not wanted to risk our chances by waking up the dragon. So we headed sideways, farther from the tree and plopped down on the dry grass . Relief surged through my body as finally it found a place to rest.

The best thing about Half-blood Hill was that you could see the entire camp stretching in front of you, upto the Long Island Sound beach, where we were an hour ago. It was really dark so we could not see anything clearly. I could just make out the outlines of the buildings all around the camp. I looked up at the cabins and saw the lights of each cabin was off. This could mean, that probably, at this moment, we were the only ones awake in the dense darkness of the whole camp.

I looked down at Percy who was lying down on the grass gazing up at the sky. I lodged down beside him and placed my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his chest.

That moment, I could have stayed there forever, and I wouldn't care. That moment, we could have been swallowed by the earth or lost in abyss of darkness, and I would not care. Because at that moment, I was with Percy, and I was happy, I was content.

**[ Guys, reviews and suggestions are totally legal and really appreciated.]**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

"Stars." Percy said, pointing his finger up at the night sky, his mouth slightly open, his green eyes gazing into infinity, like a little child who had seen the stars for the first time.

"Beautiful, aren't they? "

"Yeah." I replied unenthusiastically. We were lying on the dry grass on Half-blood Hill, my head on Percy's shoulder. I followed Percy's gaze up at the sky and realized that he was right. Gods, it was really beautiful. A zillion stars blazing in the dark void of the night sky.

"You know, when I was 9 or 10 years old, mom and I, were at the Montauk beach, roasting marshmallows during the night. And I remembered looking up at the stars, and I asked her, what exactly the stars were. And she was silent for a moment, with a far fetched look in her eyes , and then she smiled at me, and she began to tell me this story.

"Eons ago, before the era of the Olympians, the stars were the treasure of the sky god, Ouranos. At that time, night did not have the twinkling stars, we now see. The night sky, then, was just like a pitch black screen with only the moon as a source of light. On the other hand, the sky during day, was as bright as ever, because of the mighty light from the sun. The goddess of night, Nyx, was jealous of the fact, that day was brighter and more beautiful than her. So she went upto Ouranos and complained about her problem. How her sky was less awesome than day's. See, night and day, both were the two phases of the sky, that is, of Ouranos himself. So he was bound to help Nyx. He took out all his treasures, and spread them all across the night sky, giving it the beauty that we now see.

" Whenever, a good deed is done by anyone, a star is added into the sky, to remind us, that the real treasure is in helping others." He finished.

"A really touching story. Although I don't know why I have never heard it before." I said.

Percy laughed and said,"I don't know about the story being 'touching', but yeah. I think my mom had just made that story up herself that day. After all she's studying to be a novelist."

Okay, so now I admit that I was a little frustrated. These were our last few hours together before I start missing Percy for a month, and this Seaweed Brain was talking about stars and their stories.

But when he finished speaking his next few words, I forgot how to speak.

"My mom also told me, that whenever you look up at the stars, at the treasures of the sky, and the first person that goes through your heart, the first person that comes to your mind, the one whom you remember and miss dearly, that very person is the real treasure you have earned in your life and you should never let her go. And whenever I look up at them, Annabeth Chase, I always think about you."


	9. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 (Annabeth's POV) :

Percy woke me up and told me about the little 'camera' scene that took place while I was asleep in his arms. "We need to stop him, Annabeth." He finished.  
"Its okay, Percy. Its just a picture. And besides, everybody must have known by now. Its no use confiscating the picture now."

"But, Annabeth-" Before he could say anything, I cut him off and glared at him. "Are you embarrassed to be spotted with me, Seaweed Brain?" I asked him.

"Gods, Annabeth, No! Of course, not. But think about it. What if the Mr.D sees the picture?"

Percy was right. If Mr.D sees the picture, that would be horrible. "Okay. Lets get down first."  
So, we started walking back towards the cabins. On our way, every camper we passed, gave us both funny looks. As we reached near the lake, a bunch girls passed us giggling uncontrollably at Percy. That's when I knew that the matter was out of our hands. Our secret nocturnal adventure had turned into a public scandal.

As we reached near the cabins, we spotted Connor Stoll surrounded by a group of campers, showing them the picture from his camera. Everyone from the group looked up at us and smiled goofily. I felt myself blushing and looked up at Percy. His face was completely red, too. Before I could stop him, he ran down towards Connor, shouting, "STOLLLL ! I'M GONNA KILL YOUUUU !" Connor broke apart from the group and ran imto forest laughing, Percy chased after him.

'Boys. Always acting childish.' I sighed and made my way back to the Athena cabin. As I entered the cabin, one of my sibling, a girl Penelope asked me innocently, "Did you sleep well last night, Annabeth?" While the other girls giggled.  
I decided to ignore them and started packing my stuff as I was supposed to leave after an hour.

Thirty minutes later, I had showered, put on new clothes and was ready to leave. I checked my luggage once again, exchanged "goodbyes" and "see you again" with friends and cabin mates. Then, I picked up my bags and went outside the cabin. I saw Percy standing outside, waiting for me. He had cleaned up and was dressed in a fresh orange "Camp Half-blood" t-shirt. His black hair was swept to one side, his green eyes crinkling with a lopsided smile on his face. I just could not understand how that guy managed to look more and more cute every time I saw him.

He bowed down to me in a very gentleman-ish way which took me a little by surprise. Then he said, "Good morning, Miss Chase. I am here to escort you out of the camp. May I take your luggage?" He came forward and took the bags from me. I smiled at him saying, "Thank you very much. Now shall we walk?"

We started making our way to the Big House, so I could say goodbye to Chiron. "Man, Annabeth." Percy complained. "What did you put in these bags? Imperial Gold? These are so heavy." "Get used to it, Seaweed Brain. You will have to carry a lot more bags like that once I come back and we start hanging out." I told him.

"Yeah, I am desperately waiting for that day." He muttered and I laughed.

"So, had any luck, catching Connor and confiscating that picture?" I asked Percy.

He smiled wickedly and said,"Oh yeah. I nailed him in the forest and then snatched his camera. I threatened to destroy it unless if he could do me a favour."

"What favour?"

"Ah, you'll see. He's gonna catch up with us soon."


	10. Chapter 1

[The following story takes place after the war with Kronos was over and the last day of the camp arrives. All campers are enjoying their last dinner together for the summer. However Percy seems to have different plans for his last night with Annabeth.]

CHAPTER 1

I finished my dinner quickly and ran towards the Athena cabin's table in the dinning pavilion. Everyone was still busy eating and thankfully no one gave me a second look. I spotted Annabeth holding a slice of pizza in her hand and talking intently (probably some hi-tech stuff about architecture that i couldn't understand ) with one of her sibling. I grabbed her other hand and pulled her out of her seat. Now I know that was a bit rude but I was , I guess you could say, very excited.

"Come on ! Dinner's gonna be over soon ! We don't have much time." I told Annabeth.

Annabeth stood by my side scowling at me and said, "What are you talking abou-"

And then I saw her grey eyes go wide as 'understanding' hit her brain. "Oh my gods, Percy! Sorry, I had forgotten! How did I forget? "

Some of her siblings started giving me suspicious looks, but I knew there was no time to waste on that . I just grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the pavilion and ran towards the beach of Long Island Sound which was a part of the camp.

Don't ask me why I was running. It just felt right saving as much time as possible.

The thing is, this was our last day at camp, before most of the campers, including me and Annabeth, will leave for home tomorrow to spend time with family and attend school. I was going to Manhattan to live in my apartment with Mom and my step dad Paul, while Annabeth was going to San Francisco to spend time with her dad. We won't be meeting for a long time. So I promised Annabeth a few days ago that I would take her on a date on the beach on the last day of camp. The rest of the day we were busy cleaning our rooms and packing our stuff before we leave. So the only time left was during dinner and the after-dinner s'mores before curfew started and we have to head back towards our respective cabins . So I figured this was the perfect time to excuse ourselves from the others while they finished dinner and the sing along in the amphitheater.

And so here I was, running to the beach, holding the hand of my very gorgeous girlfriend, who was trying to keep her pace with me, so we could spend some time together. I could hear her breathing heavily trying to catch up with me. We kept running along the borders of the forest making our way through the trees. And just when I thought that I was going to succumb to my exhaustion, I heard the roaring of waves against the shore and my feet came in contact with the soft, cold and fine sand of the beach (And yes, I didn't have my shoes on, so I could tell that the sand was cold).


End file.
